


Midnight Cravings

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Everything is better with food, including New York.





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Blaine's stomach wouldn't stop growling.

Normally it wouldn't be problematic -- they always kept their kitchen well-stocked for a variety of occasions, including midnight cravings and afternoon snacks -- but Kurt hadn't come home until late that night and had just settled down and fallen asleep when Blaine's hunger made itself known.  Loathe to disturb him, Blaine had already tried shuffling out of Kurt's grasp without waking him to no avail.  Kurt hadn't woken, but Blaine was more entangled than ever, his arm still half-curled around Kurt's chest as he tried to think of a more practical way to shimmy out of his hold.

Scooting back agonizingly slowly, he wormed his way out from under Kurt's arm in increments, careful not to move at all whenever Kurt's breath hitched.  Kurt was already a light sleeper, waking far more easily than Blaine did under considerably less provocation.  Taking his time and calculating each shuffle to put a little more distance between them, Blaine let out a soft sigh of relief when Kurt's arm finally slid down to rest against his own chest, fingers curled faintly in his sleep.

With equal care he shuffled to the edge of the bed and slid out from underneath the covers, sheets whispering against his skin in the dark.  The room was poorly lit through the tiny window just beyond their room, and so Blaine almost ruined his own plans by stepping on a creaky floorboard.  Kurt only let out an inquisitive "Hm?" and after a moment hugged the pillow next to him closer to his chest, evidently unperturbed.  Still, Blaine didn't relax until he was safely past the curtain, his shoulders falling into a more comfortable slouch as he padded quietly into the kitchen.

He pulled the fruit tray out of the fridge and nibbled on grapes and strawberries and apple slices until the worst of the hunger had passed, crunching as quietly as he could while he listened to the distant sounds of traffic and people below.  It never ceased to amaze him how busy everything could seem just outside their apartment.  If he was so inclined, then it would be no trouble at all to step outside and immerse himself in the night scene.  Even isolated indoors, he still felt like a part of it all: it was a disarming feeling at first, like the boxy edges of his world were the only thing keeping New York away, but then a comforting thought, an awareness that he was always a part of something, that there were countless other people living their lives in calming normalcy around him.

The food was calming and the sounds of traffic below oddly soothing, lulling him into a stupor as he replaced the tray in the fridge and brushed off his fingers on a hand towel.  Half-blind in the dark, he still managed to maneuver into the bedroom without fuss, tiptoeing back to his side -- all rumpled sheets and missing pillow; Kurt still had his arms wrapped around it -- and making himself comfortable.  In lieu of his pillow, he tucked his cheek carefully against Kurt's chest, wrapping both arms around his waist and cuddling close.

Kurt didn't wake and Blaine didn't mind, comforted just by his closeness and his pleasantly full belly.  Life in New York wasn't perfect, and there were moments when he couldn't stand the traffic, the pedestrians, the busyness of it all, but with a warm bed and a loving husband to come home to, he couldn't deny his satisfaction with what his life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
